Wedding Bells
by Olive The Whovian
Summary: Eighth story in my TenToo and Rose series. The wedding is here at long last! Rose is feeling anxious and worried about it. Will everything be okay for these two lovers? Favorites and follows and reviews are gratefully welcomed. Enjoy.
1. Preparation

A/N: _It's here at long last! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. it's school's fault. But anyway, enjoy!_

Rose sat in front of the vanity, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Behind her, Martha was fixing her hair into an elegant bun with soft curls hanging loose around her face. Donna had just finished applying the final touches to Rose's makeup; she used waterproof makeup just to be safe. Martha finished up with her hair and stepped to the side.

"Oh, you look beautiful, Rose," she said as she tried not to tear up.

Rose gave her a small smile. "Thanks. And thanks, you two, for helping me out. I wouldn't have made it without your help."

"No problem at all," Donna answered. "It's been a pleasure."

Rose glanced up and looked at the reflection of the long, white dress hanging on the door behind her and her heart started to beat wildly. Of all the adventures she'd had with the Doctor, this one scared her the most. She didn't really know why. This is the day she'd been dreaming of for years and preparing for for two months now. And at long last it was here.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. A familiar brown head peered in. Rose beamed when she saw him. She quickly got up from her seat and walked up to him as he stepped inside.

Donna hurried over and stood between them, placing her hands on her hips intimidatingly. "Oi, Doctor! You know it's bad luck. Get outta here!"

Rose giggled. "Well he hasn't seen me in my dress yet so it's okay."

Donna harrumphed but gave in and sat back down in her chair in the corner. Rose looked down at what the Doctor was wearing. He'd traded his pinstripes for a black suit with a red rose in the front pocket, but as always he still retained the red trainers. And oddly, he was wearing a red bowtie.

Rose tugged the bowtie, which had become slightly crooked. "A bowtie, Doctor? I didn't really think they were your thing."

"I thought it looked sort of cool," he muttered, embarrassed.

Rose laughed. "Well if you had a pair of braces and some elbow patches you'd look like my grandad," she teased.

"Well I could always go swap it for a necktie," he offered.

Rose laughed and said, "No, it's fine. You look handsome in anything."

Donna pretended to be gagging over in the corner and then said, "If I were you I'd shoot the thing. It's horrid! The only thing that could be worse is a fez."

"Donna, don't be rude!" Martha scolded.

The Doctor grimaced. "Thank you, Donna, for that wonderful advice."

She nodded. "I'm always here for you."

Rose giggled and smiled with her tongue poking out. She turned back to the Doctor. "It's starting soon, I need to get dressed. You should go get in your place."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll be waiting," he added with a grin. Then he turned on his heels and strode back out of the bridal room to stand at his place in front of the altar.

"You ready for this?" Martha asked Rose.

Rose took a deep breath. "I've known the Doctor for so long now. We've gone on so many adventures together, more than a few of which were near death scenarios. And yet, none of those scared me quite as much as this does. But I don't know why, because I love him. I've loved him for a long time now, longer than he even knows, and all those years we were apart, I waited. I waited for him because I still loved him. So why does this scare me?"

Martha pondered that for a moment. "Well," she started, "marriage scares a lot of people. Sometimes it's the fear of commitment,"

"But I am already committed to him. There'd never be anyone else and I want to be with him forever," Rose interjected. "I think... I think it's just that, I never really thought this would ever happen. Me marrying the Doctor. I'd never really thought about something so... normal. So domestic. Once you've travelled with the Doctor, things like this seem almost bizarre compared to a normal day in a life with him. And that's what scares me."

Martha nodded. "I see what you mean."

Rose felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and looked up to see Donna looking down at her with a tender face. "Rose, this is going to be the best day of your life. Everything is going to be fine."

Rose looked in the mirror and saw that a tear had already escaped and was running down her cheek. She'd have to remember to thank Donna for the waterproof makeup later. "I'm ready," she whispered.

Donna grabbed the dress from its hook on the door and Rose slipped out of her fluffy pink bathrobe. Martha and Donna helped her into the wedding gown. Once she had it on, Martha placed the long veil on top of her head and pulled it over her face.

She and Donna stepped back to admire her. Martha put her hand over her mouth and said, "Oh gosh, I'm gonna cry already!"

Donna smiled. "You're a lovely bride. Simply beautiful."

They heard music starting coming from the other side of the door. "That's our cue!" Martha said.

Martha and Donna, who were already wearing their red bridesmaid dresses, grabbed their bouquets and hurried out the door. Before leaving, Donna turned around and whispered, "Good luck!"

Rose peeped out the door to see Martha walking down the aisle and Donna following. Soon after, the audience ahhhed as Martha's little niece walked down the aisle tossing flower petals and walking next to Rose's little brother, Tony, who was holding the rings.

Too soon, the familiar bridal march started up and the audience all got to their feet. Rose took one more deep breath before she walked out to the altar that would change her life forever.

_Sorry. I had to pick on eleven. I love him, too. :) hopefully I'll be able to put up chapter two by tomorrow._


	2. The Ceremony

Rose pushed the door open and stepped outside into the small chapel. Pete was standing at the end of the walkway. She joined him and they linked arms. They slowly proceeded down the aisle, the small group of guests smiling and a few, like Jackie, were sobbing silently. Rose tried to keep a calm face and looked towards the end of the church where the Doctor was waiting in front of the altar, beaming. Standing next to him was his best man, "Captain" Jack Harkness who saluted her.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw the Doctor's face. He looked so happy and it made her happy just to see him like that. In just a little bit, their forever would begin.

As Rose and Pete reached the end of the aisle, the music faded out and the old priest called out, "Who gives this woman to be with this man?"

Pete cleared his throat and said, "Her mother and I."

The priest nodded and Pete left her side to sit in his seat next to Jackie. The Doctor held out his hand and helped Rose step up onto the platform. Behind her, Martha and Donna were standing there, ecstatic. Martha gave her a thumbs up.

Rose grinned and turned back towards the Doctor. The priest began his speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of Rose Tyler and the Doctor as one, together..."

Rose tuned out for most of the speech. She'd been to enough weddings before to pretty much know most of what he was saying. The Doctor was gazing into her eyes and she was gazing into his. Even thought they spoke no words, they both knew what the other was thinking.

Rose barely even noticed what was going on until she heard the Doctor say, "Oh, yes." She smiled.

"Way to be traditional, Doctor," she thought. She snapped back to reality when she heard the priest say, "...Rose Tyler, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she whispered.

They slipped the wedding bands onto each other's fingers and the priest prayed over them, blessing their life together, and then he said, "Doctor, you may kiss your bride."

The Doctor took Rose's delicate veil in his hands and slowly flipped it over her head. Then they leaned in and touched their lips together. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to them it felt like an eternity. It was full of passion, every feeling they'd been holding back from each other since their fates first crossed.

Finally they pulled apart and just held each other. Rose was smiling up at him with her tongue poking through her teeth. He grinned back.

Finally, the priest exclaimed, "I now declare you man and wife!"

The audience stood up and burst into applause as the wedding bells tolled and the Doctor and Rose ran down the aisle hand in hand. The rest of the wedding party followed soon after.

Right outside the double doors of the chapel, a brand new car with "Allons-y!" painted across the back window was waiting. Rose burst into laughter. "It's TARDIS blue!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. Took quite a while to find one with the right shade, too," the Doctor answered.

He stepped around the car to the passenger side and opened the door for Rose. Gathering her dress up, Rose got into the car. The Doctor came around and got into the driver's seat.

As he put the key in the ignition, the wedding guests poured out of the doors and threw confetti at the car as it pulled out of the drive. The Doctor had one hand on the wheel and the other resting in Rose's hand as they drove out of the parking lot towards the setting sun.

_this chapter is a bit short, but there's more coming so don't forget about this story yet! ;)_


	3. The Reception

_It is here at long last! Again, I am so so sorry and I hope that updates will be continuous from here on. I've gotten over my depression and writer's block so whoopee :) enjoy the chapter_

Since the wedding was small and there weren't too many guests, Rose and the Doctor had the wedding reception in Jackie and Pete's very large backyard. Now that it was dark outside, tiki torches were placed all around the house and yard. A big canopy had been put up and tables and chairs were scattered around underneath it. Paper lanterns had been hung up under the canopy, giving the dining area a soft, pink glow.

On the other side of the yard next to the pool, another canopy was set up, but underneath this one was a platform set up for dancing, completed by a sound system and a DJ. Originally, Rose had protested the DJ, not wanting her mother to overdo the reception too much. But as always, Jackie gets what Jackie wants. Jackie also managed to get a huge Mexican food buffet, complete with every kind of Mexican food you could think of, a table with two humongous cakes, and both a candy and cocktail bar that was at least ten feet long. Rose tried to explain to her that she didn't need food for a thousand, but Jackie insisted. She also wondered where her mum got the food, as she hadn't ever seen any Mexican restaurants anywhere near them.

Rose, who had been surveying the decorated yard from behind the glass sliding doors, stepped outside holding the Doctor's hand. While he kept the suit, Rose had ditched the veil and long train of her dress so she could move around more freely.

People slowly started trickling into the yard and Jackie directed them into the dining area. Rose and the Doctor went from table to table, greeting guests and chatting with them. Finally, every table was filled and the guests were released table by table to fill their plates. As Rose was placing a tamale on her plate, she noticed Tony digging in the candy bar, stuffing his face with sweets. Rose stifled a giggle as Jackie ran up and smacked his hand, carrying the screaming toddler away from the food and into the house.

Rose rejoined the Doctor as she sat down next to him at the table that was specifically designated for them.

The Doctor was cutting his enchiladas as he said, "Pretty nice of your old mum to go all out for us, huh?"

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes. "I tried to explain to her that we wanted it small, but you know what Jackie wants-"

"Jackie gets," he finished her sentence with a grin. "But I don't really mind. The food's wonderful," he added.

"Yeah, it's good. You know, I've never had Mexican food before," Rose said.

The Doctor looked at her with a slightly shocked look. "Really? You've been missing out your whole life! I can't believe you've never had Mexican food before."

"Well I did grow up in England. And some of us don't have their own spaceships to take them to Mexico when they feel up for a taco," she teased.

The Doctor pondered this and looked at her. "Mental note: take Rose to Mexico sometime in the future."

Rose laughed and returned to eating her food.

After they'd finished eating, they went around to other tables again to thank the guests for coming to the wedding. They got to the table that sat some relatives on Pete's side. An aunt of his squinted her elderly eyes at them and placed a pair of spectacles on her nose. "Oh, it's Rose!" she said, delighted, when she saw who it was.

"This is great aunt Matilda, Pete's aunt," Rose told the Doctor after giving the woman a hug.

He smiled and held a hand out the the old woman, who accepted it and shook it vigorously. "Oh I've heard lots about you from Jackie! I ought to say, though, you're much handsomer than she described you as."

The Doctor grimaced. "Yes, I'm quite sure. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, and such manners, too! It's so difficult to find a pleasant gentleman such as you these days," she crowed. Matilda continued to babble on about the "good old days" she grew up in, and they were quite amused when she asked if they knew what a police box was.

When Rose heard music start up from the other side of the yard, she used it as an excuse to pardon herself from Matilda and her nonstop chattering. She hastily said her goodbyes and grabbed the Doctor's arm, dragging him away towards the dance floor.

People were starting to dance to the fast, upbeat song. The Doctor grinned and swung Rose around. She laughed and could barely keep up with his fast pace. He was incredibly agile as he danced, if a little bit dorky looking.

When the song was finally over, Rose was out of breath. "Where'd you learn to dance like that?" she panted, remembering his words that night with the gas mask zombies.

"Oh, I've had plenty of time to learn," he answered with a cocky grin.

Rose had to withhold a snigger as she wondered if the reason she sometimes thought she heard dance music while she slept on the TARDIS was because he was practicing. She had to bite her lip when she imagined him using the console room as a dance floor and practicing with Just Dance on the Wii, which was a favourite game device of his.

Rose and the Doctor continued to dance for a few more songs. Rose looked over the Doctor's shoulder and giggled when she saw Jack leaning on a table flirting with a very flustered Martha and Donna. He glanced over at her and winked with one of his charming Jack smiles. Jack was apparently a huge flirt in every universe, both immortal and mortal. She'd met this universe's version of Jack at Torchwood one day; he'd bumped into her one day and after introducing himself asked if he could have directions to her heart because he was "lost." Rose had almost died with laughter upon meeting him, but clearly stated that she was taken. They'd become fast friends afterwards.

The Doctor spotted Jack flirting from across the room and yelled, "Stop it!"

Jack put his hands up and shrugged. He turned back to his conversation with Martha and Donna, who both gazed at him with dreamy expressions.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Can he go five minutes without finding anything to flirt with? Honestly!"

Rose laughed. "Jealous much?" she teased.

His cheeks reddened. "No," he grumbled. After pouting through for a while through the slow song they were currently dancing to, he asked, "Am I handsome, Rose?"

A huge grin broke across her face. "Oh, you are so jealous!"

"No, I'm not!" he remarked through his blushing. "I do not need to compete with him."

Rose stretched up on her toes and kissed him on the nose. "Well of course you are," she answered his question. "You're tall, slim, and a little bit foxy, remember?"

The Doctor was grinning too, now.

"Cassandra", they both groaned in unison.

The song ended, and they decided to take a break from the dancing for a while. As everyone ate cake and visited among each other, they went around to more tables, making sure they'd greeted and thanked everybody for coming.

When the reception was finally over, and people started trickling away, they stood by the gate bidding everyone goodbye and thanks for coming. The last people to leave were Jack, Martha, and Donna. Martha and Donna both hugged Rose and congratulated them for about the millionth time. Jack took her hand in his and lifted it slowly. He placed a small kiss on it and said, "M'lady. I'd congratulate you, but that'd mean I accept the fact that you're unavailable to flirt with."

The Doctor rolled his eyes again. "As if that'd stop you," he retorted.

Jack kissed the Doctor's hand as well, and then clapped him on the shoulder. "You know, Doctor, sometimes I get the weirdest feeling. Like I've known you for a long time, even though we've only known each other for about a year now. Do you ever get that?"

The Doctor suppressed a smile. "Yeah, I do, actually. Who knows, maybe in another life we did."

Jack put his hands on his hips. "Well, I guess I'm off. Good luck, you two." And with that he was gone.

_And that concludes this chapter. I hope you liked it because it has literally taken me all this time to get it right and I'm still not completely happy with it. Please review, I love reviews. And feel free to hit that there Favorite or Follow button on your screen, too ;) also FYI this story is still not over yet there's more to come_


	4. Surprise

The Doctor and Rose stood next to each other, watching the silhouette of Jack disappear into the shadows. Suddenly, the Doctor turned to face Rose and grabbed her hand. "Rose, there's something I want to show you," he said.

He turned around and headed inside the house with Rose following close behind. He pushed the sliding glass door open and they entered the living room. Jackie was knocked out of the sofa with Tony cuddled next to her. Not wanting to disturb the mother bear and her cub from their slumber, the Doctor tiptoed along, pulling Rose behind him.

The Doctor led Rose down the hallway and stopped in front of the basement door. "No peeking," he whispered.

Rose frowned but allowed him to put his hand over her eyes. She grabbed his arm and he slowly led her down the stairs so that she wouldn't trip. They reached the end of the staircase and Rose heard the sound of a light switch being flicked on.

"You ready to see?" the Doctor asked Rose.

She shook her head vigorously and he chuckled. Slowly, he took his hand away from Rose's eyes and she opened them quickly. As she saw what was in front of her, she clapped her hand to her mouth and gasped. Right in front of her very eyes was a big, blue box that said "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX."

"Oh my God it's the TARDIS," she breathed. "It's already done? I thought it'd take forever!"

He grinned cheekily. "Well... originally a TARDIS takes thousands of years to grow. However, as you can see, I've shatterfried the plasmic shell and modified the dimensional stabiliser to a foldback harmonica thirty-six point three, which accelerates the growth power by fifty-nine. But even so, that'd take a few months to a few years, so a few nights ago I came down here and fiddled about with the sonic and did some rerouting and such, enhancing the growth rate even further-"

Rose held a finger to his mouth and cut him off. "Less talking, more showing, please."

The Doctor looked a little bit hurt, but then shrugged it off. "Right then..." he muttered as he pulled a key that was on a thin chain out of his suit pocket. He handed it to Rose. "Companion's privilege, of course."

She accepted the key with a smile and hung it around her neck.

The Doctor pulled another key out of his pocket and this one he stuck inside the lock on the TARDIS door. With a creak the door swung inwards to reveal the bigger-on-the-inside interior. Rose pushed past the Doctor and entered the TARDIS. She stood in the middle of the console room, head turning all around her. She looked like she might cry. The Doctor appeared beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. A tear leaked from the corner of Rose's eye.

"Please tell me you're crying because you're happy," the Doctor said.

Rose nodded.

He looked relieved. "Crying when you're happy," he chuckled. "So humany-woomany."

"It's just... it looks just like the old TARDIS," Rose managed to say.

"Well, in a way it is the old TARDIS. Well, it's like me, really. It was grown from the coral of the old TARDIS, so it's got all the same memories, and even the same rooms. Identical in every way. The only thing that's different about this one is that the chameleon circuit is actually functioning," the Doctor explained with a grin.

"So you could change what it looks like on the outside?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah," he answered. "Would you like that?"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't have it look any other way."

The Doctor smiled. "That's a relief. I've gotten quite attached to the old girl's look. And I have a feeling that she does too."

As if to confirm that, the TARDIS hummed pleasantly.

Rose suddenly looked up. "Doctor?"

"Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you know," she started, "since we're married now, I'm guessing we should probably move out of mum's house soon. And housing is expensive 'round here. So I was just wondering, maybe... you know,"

"We could live in the TARDIS and travel around like we used to?" he finished for her.

Rose grinned with her tongue poking through her teeth.

"I'd love to," the Doctor said.

Rose pursed her lips. "Ugh. We'll have to move all our stuff from mum's house into here."

The Doctor shrugged. "Nah. The TARDIS can supply us with stuff for now, we can move all that later."

Rose had begun to walk through the vast, winding halls of the TARDIS, checking to make sure everything really was the same. She stopped in the kitchen, the living room, and even the pool and library. She seemed to be a bit nostalgic, but she really lost it when she came upon the familiar white door with a rose engraved in the golden doorknob.

Hesitantly, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Enough light poured in from the hallway so that she could see her old room. It was exactly as she remembered seeing it for the last time before the Torchwood incident. Rose seemed a bit lost for words. All her furniture was in the same position and even her laundry that was never put away was in the same spot. A few things seemed a bit out of place, though.

Rose noticed a few pairs of trainers sitting against the wall. Trainers that just happened to be Converse exactly like the Doctor wore. Rose turned her head towards him and stared at him for a while. His cheeks burned and he hoped she couldn't see them flushing in the dim light. He'd have to remember to chew the TARDIS out later for replicating every detail, including his shoes that happened to be in Rose's room.

Rose stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his warm cheek. She looked like she was going to cry again. The Doctor turned his head away from her, but she pushed it back to where he had to look her in the eyes.

"After I was gone... did you come in here?" she asked softly.

He didn't say anything, but he nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

The Doctor took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and opened them again. "Because this room was the only thing I had left of you and I couldn't stand not having you here with me. So I stayed in here. A few times," he explained.

Rose really was crying now. "I love you."

The Doctor barely had time to tell her back, because she was suddenly kissing him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he placed his around her waist. This kiss was even more passionate than that first time, when they were left on the beach together.

He found himself lying on Rose's bed, with her curled against him. "I love you, Rose Tyler," he was able to whisper once their lips finally detached.

_Well that wraps up this story to an end. Yes, I know the ending is a bit abrupt but we all know where it would lead and I don't write that kind of stuff. So you can make up your own ending. :) well I hope you've enjoyed my TenToo and Rose series. But it is far from over, they've just got started on their adventures, so stay tuned, follow, favorite, and review! I love reviews. And thank you to everyone who's been supporting me along the course of my writing, I wouldn't have made it here without you. ~Olive_


End file.
